Naruto and Sasuke meet Teen Titans
by supremebandit
Summary: name says it all really but its where Naruto and Sasuke are at the current location in the anime and yes Naruto and Sasuke are gonna use some unknown jutsus and this is my last attempt at a fan fiction till i get some reviews
1. the meeting of two worlds

Ok! like my previous piece of shit I am gonna put the disclaimer now and then again at the very end oh and if you want the other fanfiction of mine to continue than I will but as long as all I get are bad news and get burnt again about how bad my first attempt was I will throw all caution to the wind and burn every character there is I can think of till I burn out my brain cuz you don't have to do anything if you don't want me to work on it... oh and until I get 5 good reviews for a fan fiction than im not gonna post the next chapter... I already have the next chapter of my other fic but until I get those 10 good reviews im not gonna post it

* * *

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters of any of the shows I use in this fiction and I don't plan to ever own them so they will never be mine... I just own the thoughts and ideas that are put into making this cuz there is no way that they will ever fuse naruto and teen titans in real life which if they did it would kick ass

Naruto Uzumaki, after three years of training with the toad sage he finally runs into Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend who he calls his brother, sadly he ran into him while Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Abarame (if I misspelled any names please tell me) were snooping around and trying to discover their hideout but Orochimaru was there watching over him train to see how he improved and to his surprise he had to dodge an oil/fire combo from Jariya as Sasuke was fighting Naruto and to his annoyance they were equally matched while team 8 plus Kakashi were resting from their encounter with both Orochimaru and Sasuke who won easily, but now that they had back-up, and to mock him further his prized pupil and next body was losing.

Orochimaru "well, it looks like your pupil is a lot stronger Jariya"

Jariya "well he, unlike your's, has the will of fire burning brightly and it will one day illuminate the darkness you enshrouded Sasuke in"

Orochimaru "you wish you old fool"

Jariya "ok then, allow us to place a bet on out pupils" Orochimaru was caught off guard by this and watched him intently not releasing his evil smirk and figured what the hell. At his nod Jariya spoke again "well if my pupil wins against your's you send Sasuke on his was to never return to the hidden sound village"

Orochimaru "and what if I win?"

Jariya "then you are allowed to kill me and if it ends in a tie then Neither of us have to pay" he spoke clearly confident but ecided to add the end out of caution

Orochimaru nodded before he spoke "alright then, allow us to watch our pupils fight in order to show which of us is the better teacher, as well as the one with the stronger arsenal"

they both sat and watched their students as the continued their fight, and both were uneasy about their decision as neither of them seemed to be tiring out as Sasuke and Naruto stepped back from each other and turned to glare at their teachers.

They were both very pissed at there teachers for stopping to rest as they knew something was up and Sasuke was the only one to keep quite about his irritation

Naruto "what the hell pervy sage? Aren't you supposed to be fighting that Orochimaru basterd rather than sitting on your ass?"

no response was heard from the two sannin as the annoyed Sasuke spoke now "alright Naruto, pour all of your chakra into the next attack"

Naruto looked confused "why?"

Sasuke "because those two obviously want us to do their battle for them and I find it useless to keep this going as I want to get back to training"

Naruto looked angry "fine, you want an attack of enormous power? Ill give you an attack with enormous power!"

red chakra was leaking from Naruto as Hinata became worried and was about to run and check on him but Kakashi stopped her as he ran forward and to his surprise Sasuke was entering the second stage of the cursed mark as team 8 and himself were all growing fearfull of the two as Naruto's chakra grew into three tails and they both charged their respective techniques and yelled them both out as they rushed each other, the attacks connected as a surge of black and red chakra mixed and imploded on the two ninja as the shock wave they released from the pure power from the attacks from arguably the two strongest ninja known but when the smoke cleared everyone was shocked in wide eyed horror as none of them saw the winner as neither Sasuke or Naruto were there and Hinata broke down into tears at the loss of her love.

Hinata though sad broken and crying activated her byakugan and looked all over for Naruto but could not see hide nor hair of either of them. Kiba an Akamaru both ran over and began to sniff but both came up with nothing and the bugs that Shino was releasing returned with the same answer as Hinata curled up and drowned out everything in tears.

Orochimaru flared with anger as he lost all composure and yelled his head off cursing them and the fact that he lost his next body as he turned and found his fall back girl and dragged her to his hideout, not even bothering with searching for Sasuke for he was running out of time in his current body thanks to the nine tailed brat that he despised for weakening him when he fought the four tails that almost killed him.

* * *

Jariya on the other hand was full of sorrow and regret for his student as he started performing a jutsu to try and find out what happened. Jariya was looking through the eyes of his pupil as the final blow hit but little after he saw blank that never lifted as he sat there meditating and realizing he couldn't track Naruto after that so he opened his eyes and saw team 8 and Kakashi looking at him and as he shook his head they all looked down and Hinata began the waterworks again, nearly making her eyes fall from her head as she was wanting Naruto back.

Meanwhile...

Naruto woke up facing Sasuke as they were both on the ground from chakra exhaustion and could barely move. They both nearly jumped from their skins as they noticed the other was still alive and even though neither had any chakra they both tried to attack each other until their mortal bodies fell to the ground writhing in pain. An they laid there silently until Naruto spoke

"we can't keep fighting or else we will die Sasuke, then you would never get your revenge, and by the way, if you killed me you would lose your bait to trap Itachi" he finished with a giant grin of victory as Sasuke nodded and they both rested and regained their strength which took them hardly any time considering Naruto had the Kyuubi and Sasuke was nurtured by Naruto after the Kyuubi helped him.

They both stood and looked at their surroundings and realized they were sent too far away to know where and so they began walking in a random direction.

After about fifteen minutes of aimless walking they stumbled upon a city with tall building and weird people who stared at them and some even giggled and talked about how handsome they looked.

Naruto's shirt was torn up revealing his well tuned muscles and awesome biceps which were golden brown from his tan and then Sasuke in his tattered robe which when looked at now appeared to others as if he was just wandering around without a shirt which was torn from his hand shaped wings and the after shock from Naruto's rasengan.

Neither knew why the always ripped their shirts apart but they figured they would figure it out later after they got something to eat, but unfortunately, Jariya took all of Naruto's Money for 'research' and Sasuke never had any cash to start with.

They gave up on the food and decided to starve till they could kill their respective teachers for taking their cash but were inturupted from their thoughts by their stomachs and figured they would find a way to do missions for money to fill their bellies but were inturupted again by their stomachs which were followed by a gasp of a female and upon seeing pink hair Sasuke nearly dove behind Naruto till he saw the tan face that it belonged to when she spoke she held as much 'joy' as Naruto in his younger days.

"are you two going to go get the pizza? Would it be alright if I joined you?"

they both looked at each other in silence till Sasuke spoke "who are you?"

"my name is Starfire and im very glad to meet you"

"I'm Naruto and this is my friend Sasuke, we are sorry but... what is pizza?"

they both heard a gasp from behind the female and weird noise from a giant blue and white dude from behind Starfire as he and a little green dude ran to them and looked them in the eyes and the little green dude spoke in a weird way that they understood but couldn't decipher as he blurted out random things they didn't know

"DUDE!!!!! how can you not know the universal delicacy of pizza, with tofu on it and then the cheeze, dude you don't know what your missing, actually where on earth are you from, pizza is the best food throughout the whole world, man how can it be that you have never had it?"

they looked at him and then each other as Sasuke spoke "because I hate sweets and Naruto practically lives off ramen"

a pale girl with a blue robe walked forward next and with a very demanding voice spoke "who are you and where do you come from? As far as I see you both look like strippers to me" they blushed and glared at her as she continued "and you both appear to be emitting an energy source that is inhuman"

they both decided to look at each other and nod when Naruto spoke "probably because you aren't completely wrong, cute one." it was her turn to blush as Sasuke smirked and and Naruto continued "you seem to have Hinata's timidness with Sasuke's attitude, are you and avenger too?"

the one in a red shirt and green tights which when saw Naruto had to try his hardest not to laugh as Sasuke too felt like laughing but held it easier than him as Naruto practically failed as he was trying to reverse his smile when he spoke "whats so funny?"

Naruto stifled out "your a little dude in green tights, if you wore a green shirt and did taijutsu we could mistake you for lee" he then burst out laughing as Sasuke had to turn around to hide himself grabbing his mouth to stop his laugh from escaping and the boy had to ask.

"who is lee?"

Naruto put his hands together as he performed the transformation jutsu and turned into the green spandex wearing ninja and did his nice guy pose and started shouting about the springtime of youth and what not before turning back into himself as his laugh died down and he looked at them and had to say

"hey, did you ask if we wanted to join you for, pizza was it?" at Sasuke nodded he continued "if it won't be any bother we are actually kinda broke thanks to our teachers who took our cash, mine to go and peep on girls in the hot springs and buy them dinner so he could try and get them drunk and drag them into bed" as he mumbled on and on about the pervy sage Sasuke spoke his reason

"my teacher took my money cause I never need it due to everything was brought to me as I was training or sleeping by my teacher's right hand man who was kinda psychotic although very obedient to him"

the five teens nodded and the blue one decided to make sure to keep an eye opened for any perverts when her friend Sarfire dragged her to the hot springs before speaking again "you can join us but if we treat you to food you must answer our questions" at their nod they all walked into the pizza store and ordered as Naruto and Sasuke both waited quietly for their meal as they had no idea what they were gonna be eating as the blue girl began her questioning

* * *

"what are you?"

ok that is the first chapter of my teen titans and Naruto cross fiction and I shall only post the next chapter if I get five good reviews any less and I will deem this an unworthy story and a failed attempt

and remember if my other story gets 10 good reviews I will keep it going too

well make your decision cause I actually don't mind... and if neither of these fictions get any reviews im gonna stop posting stories all together, so this is your only chance to see how my stories will end so it is up to you people if you want to let me continue... please review


	2. the release of anger and pain

**I am very happy that there are people who like this idea enough to add to favorites but if I don't get anymore positive reviews for this chapter than I'm waiting to post another chapter till I get three more reviews, I posted this one because someone actually gave me a good review for it an five people added it to their favorites... and I also made a mistake in the other chapter cause if you didn't notice raven's question went after the stupid bar and right now I feel like saying sorry**

* * *

**Naruto "what do you mean 'what are we?'?"**

**Sasuke "and I thought you were intelligent"**

**Raven gave them an annoyed yet somewhat bored look as she spoke again "you two give off strange energy that I cannot explain, and I do not sense human from you Naruto, I sense a dangerously powerful demon within you, and since you two are friends, I assume Sasuke has something similar but is skilled enough to hide it from me"**

**Naruto "or its nothing that you can sense till he uses it"**

**Sasuke looked stunned as he looked at Naruto "did you say something intelligent for once?"**

**Naruto "holy hell. I think I did"**

**Sasuke "wasn't there a debate that that was a sign of the apocalypse?"**

**Naruto "what!? You all were saying me becoming smart was a sign of the apocalypse?"**

**Sasuke "and yet you shock me again with saying a big word"**

**Naruto "shut up"**

**Starfire "well anyways, this is Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy" she said while pointing to the said person**

**Raven "Cyborg, just scan them"**

**Cyborg nodded and started his scan as he noticed something odd "it seems that Naruto has some form of red energy that are unreadable by my charts forming around his stomach and Sasuke has some weird dark energy on his neck"**

**Robin "which is stronger"**

**Cyborg "the energy coming from Naruto, but thats not the least of their problems" Naruto and Sasuke leaned forward and listened carefully "it appears my sensors indicate that they have some of each other's DNA"**

**Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other till Naruto asked "is it fixable?"**

**Cyborg "well no, you'll probably act a bit like each other and stuff but other than that nothing should happen, you'll be just fine as long as you don't do what caused it a whole lot more, cause if you o you could end up exactly like each other meaning Naruto would be Sasuke and vise versa, or you'll just keep swapping back and fourth DNA and every now and then give the DNA back to the other"**

**Naruto "so the chances are that if we do that more... the only way that would happen if we had to have our DNA reconstructed, and for that to happen we must have entered a different dimension"**

**Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he just turned Sakura down when she asked him for a date "how the hell did you think of that?"**

**Naruto "think of what?"**

**Sasuke "never mind"**

**Beastboy "i have no idea of what any of you just said"**

**Cyborg "no kidding, you never do when we are talking about scientific stuff"**

**Waitress "what can I get for you?" she trailed off at the end looking at Naruto and Sasuke with hearts in her eyes almost drooling as she spoke again "wow! You two are hunks! And so brave to wander around without shirts" she finished letting the drool drip from her lip a bit**

**Naruto "well thank you, but they are treating us to something called pizza so they will be saying what we are getting"**

**Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting over what to get as they said stuff about meat and tofu then Beastboy blurted something out that got Naruto's and Sasuke's attention "dude! Iv been most of those animals!" as Robin ordered something for them so they would stop fighting and with one last drool over the two new boys she left giggling**

**Sasuke "so what do you mean you've been most of those animals?"**

**Beastboy "well I transform into any animals" he stated proudly**

**Naruto "jeez your as dumb as I once was"**

**Beastboy looked shocked as he looked at his team just to have Raven insult him "he is right you know, what if they are not friendly and we get into a fight, they now know what to expect from you" **

**Beastboy almost broke down and cried as Robin spoke "well that is if you don't wish to fight or harm innocent bystanders"**

**Naruto "as long as you don't strike first we see no reason to fight"**

**Raven "you said you were from another dimension before correct?" at their nod she continued "why not tell us about where you are from"**

**they began talking about their home and what it was all about and how they got there**

* * *

_check up with the naruverse_

**team 8 plus Kakashi and Jariya were conversing about how to tell Tsunade and and be able to move when they left as Hinata was riding on Akamaru still unable to stop crying after her loss**

**Kiba "Hinata, Naruto is the strongest ninja in Konoha right?" at her nod between sobs he continued as he got everyone's attention "well then your crying is pointless, cause if he is the sttrongest then he will absolutely positively come back unharmed" **

**Hinata calmed down a bit giving Kiba a smile as her face was red from the tears "thank you Kiba-kun"**

**Kakashi "so, does anyone wanna break the news to Tsunade and Sakura?"**

**all in unison "hell no!"**

**as they reached the gates to Konoha they saw Pakun and Gamakichi with Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kurunei, Gai, and Yamato they all looked at Hinata who was crying but not as much as before**

**Neji "what happened to Hinata?"**

**Kiba "before any of you try to force me to say it I'm using the excuse that me and Akamaru brought Hinata back so one of you guys can explain it"**

**Kakashi sighed "Naruto found Sasuke"**

**Sakura "really?! Where are they"**

**Kakashi "we have absolutely no idea"**

**Tsunade looked pissed "what do you mean you have no idea?"**

**Jariya "well, Naruto used Rasen-shuriken as Sasuke used Chidori and they both backed them up with demonic chakra and as far as we guessed they were moved through space but we don't know about time but we do know they left the spot without a way to track or sense them and I tried to use the foresight jutsu but when I tapped into Naruto using our connection... it all went blank after I saw the techniques collide with one another and... nothing but darkness"**

**Tsunade was keeping her composure as she heard a civilian nearby saying something about the demon brat finally being gone, and she just punched both Kakashi and Jariya in the face nocking them for a loop as she looked at Hinata crying on Akamaru's back "so how long will it take to figure out how to open the pathway they used?"**

**Jariya "with or without you punching us?" as Tsunade became more pissed off Jariya decided to say something to save his ass "if we want to follow them we have to redo what they did with equal force in the same location, which means me and Kakashi must rest and store a shit load of chakra then pour all the chakra into a chidori and a rasen-shuriken, I should be able to pull it off with the help of some clones like Naruto does it, although I will only need one clone and we are gonna need a whole lot of soldier pills and a medic, cause if it works or even if it fails, me and Kakashi will require emergency care"**

**Hinata stood up "i am gonna go no matter what, I don't care if I have to give up all my chakra to help I am going"**

**Sakura "I'll be the medic that goes"**

**Tsunade "well we better go get the soldier pills from the Akamichi clan"**

**as Tsunade went and talked with the Akamichi clan they decided to give her two sets of the special pills (what Chouji used in his fight with the fat guy from the sound four) with the reason of Naruto being one of Chouji's good friends and they wanted Chouji to be happy. So after getting them to Kakashi and Jariya the two left with Sakura and Hinata right behind them as they headed back to the scene of the crime as Hinata said something that surprised them "if this is some sick joke I will kill him damnit!"**

_teen titans universe _

**Raven "well, by the way you look we can believe that, but you have yet to tell us what those strange energies are"**

**Naruto "thats a secret that we will tell you if necessary, considering they could be counted as our trump cards and we don't know you well enough, but Starfire seems pretty trust worthy due to her lack of cowling and glares"**

**Starfire gasps "so you two will be my new friends?"**

**Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and shrug before turning back to her and nodding only to be tackled into the air and squeezed in a bone crushing hug that neither of them could really feel due to Naruto's recovery rate and Sasuke's curse mark boosting his power.**

**At the sound of an explosion that was pretty close Robin yelled out "Titans GO!" as they all rushed off the waitress brought the pizza and set it before Naruto and Sasuke while they were curious they still hung back and looked at the pizza, it had a long number on it the name Susan and call me in ketchup letters on it as they shrugged it off and chowed down only to have a big brute drop on the pizza half way through their meal**

**Naruto and Sasuke looked at the big muscle headed freak and glared at him as he stood up so did they, he looked at them "what the hell do you want?**

**Naruto "that was good food you crushed"**

**Mammoth looked confused till he noticed he was standing on a pizza "ha! You wanna do something about it?"**

**Sasuke "you will regret destroying our food"**

**Naruto began leaking red chakra and Sasuke began being covered in the cursed mark entering stage two as Naruto went into three tailed form as Cyborg and Raven noticed the power spike and stopped to look at the energy they sensed from the newcomers and thought they were with the high five (cant remember if it was hive five or high five) and they saw a red fox like figure with three tails and a demon with a cross on his face with giant hands for wings basically trying to kill Mammoth as he was running and Jinx jumped in and shot her bad luck at them and Naruto dispelled them with a roar that made them all scared and Gizmo let loose some rockets and Cyclops dude (didn't catch his name) and Sasuke blocked the rockets with his wing/hands and the beam went straight through Naruto leaving a hole in his chest only to leave everyone completely shocked when the hole closed almost immediately after the beam stopped and they both continued more pissed off then before as Billy (the dude who multiplies (also don't remember him)) came forward and started multiplying and rushed them only to be swatted away like flies and as they disappeared leaving only one the members of high five ran like hell as Sasuke and Naruto got closer only to be bound in a barrier by Raven**

"**what do you think you are doing!?"**

**Cyborg "you two need to control your anger a whole lot better"**

**Naruto and Sasuke turned back to normal and Naruto just punched the barrier knocking Raven back several feet before she was stopped from falling by Robin "what is your problem?"**

**Naruto "when an animal is caged it wants out, humans are no different, the one thing you need to know about demons is that they hate it so they just simply break out, I had to deal with my entire village trying to dispose of me by putting me in a cage and hoping it blew up with me in it and I will not tolerate it anymore"**

**Starfire "but Raven was trying to stop you before you hurt someone"**

**Sasuke growled "i have full control over the cursed mark"**

**Naruto "and I am the jailer not the beast!"**

**Beastboy "what do you mean?"**

**Naruto "the Kyuubi no kitsune is not me and I'm tired of everyone always telling me to die just because I'm keeping it from killing them"**

**Raven "i see me and you are not all that different, jailing a great power within you is hard and I meditate to avoid letting it out"**

**Naruto "well I am quite sure you don't have to deal with everyone but you knowing about it. For twelve years I was hated and beaten for protecting them and yet I had no idea why I was alone!"**

**Sasuke "I chose to be this way, but Naruto didn't get to choose, he was chosen to deal with having the Kyuubi in him and he didn't have a say in the matter"**

**Raven "neither did i"**

**Naruto twitched a bit "but your not alone! You have friends and people who care for you, I had no one!"**

**Sasuke "i actually am beginning to believe we did get our DNA mixed up a bit" when everyone looked at him he continued "normally Naruto puts on a mask and hides his misery but now he is about ready to kill you...and honestly, I would have already tried, so i'm becoming more cheerer and Naruto is becoming more straight forward about his feelings as well as becoming a bit smarter, so we are sorry but it might take us a while to get our emotions back under control..."**

**Naruto "and we might be stuck here for a while if I have to use the rasen-shuriken again"**

**Cyborg "why?"**

**Naruto "it attacks on the molecular level and there is no possible way to count how many attacks there are, and it backfires against my own arm when I use it so I can't use it all that often or it could destroy my chakra system and probably tear my arm off, and if we fail then we will never get back home"**

**Sasuke "you know what? I'm still surprised you thought that far ahead even though you have gained some of my intelligence"**

**while Naruto twitched Cyborg spoke up "maybe I can make a special armor that will protect you when you use it, then you won't have to worry about that"**

**Naruto "if you can do that we will happily leave this world the way we came"**

**Cyborg "alright, first I will need to run some tests though" Naruto hesitantly nodded as they went to the T tower and the Cyborgs equipment**

**alright here is your next chapter and I might think about putting the next chapter of my other fic up in a bit due to how many people are reading it and so now I await positive replies from you all and thank you all for your help with the names I can't remember**

**reminder: 4 more people to say something good about this fiction and you get the next chapter**


	3. old friends return and hell is released

**Alright the next chapter, and I hope you all know that telling me you need the next chapter will not help, yes I'm talking to you anime-master-archer it was kinda rude to demand the next chapter as I was working on it, although this is a bonding chapter, and a laughing one... I will try my best with the jokes and this time it begins in the naruto world**

* * *

**as the rescue team enters the field they enter a conversation that means to downcast the adults**

**Sakura "how do you suspect to replay the attacks if neither of you posses any demon energy?"**

**Hinata "iv been wondering the same thing, I mean Sasuke has that cursed mark and Naruto has what seems like an endless supply of chakra reserves"**

**Jariya "where does Naruto get his endless chakra from?" as Hinata shook her head he continued "Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him and during one of the times I was training him to control it, I got some of his blood, so by injecting this blood into the yellow food pill it should supply us with all the demonic chakra we will need"**

**Hinata looked down and started to realize why Naruto was all alone and she began to love him more for his emotional strength as she whispers to herself "i promise to bring you back Naruto"**

**Sakura who already knew this just asked "but if that power focuses on you two what about me and Hinata?"**

**Kakashi "thats where I come in, I will use my sharingan the drag all four of us in and hopefully we will follow them, either to another location or to death"**

**Sakura and Hinata in unison "death!?"**

**Kakashi nodded as he watched Jariya finish mixing the blood into the pills and handed him one, then Kakashi told the girls to face each other as Jariya went to the other side and they both ate the pills.**

**As both Kakashi and Jariya began surging with demon chakra Jariya started forming the rasen-shuriken and add all the demon chakra turning it red and the Chidori that Kakashi formed turn black as he added the evil chakra and they charged with Sakura and Hinata freaking out as they came closer and closer as Kakashi activated his mengekyu sharingan and as the attacks connected he released the vortex in order to maintain the power and draw all four of them into a worm hole that they made as none of them knew what was going on until the field was left empty without a trace of anything there**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke both woke up in their rooms with headaches from what happened yesterday

-flashback-

Naruto and Sasuke entered the T tower and were amazed at it and they looked around and examined things to no end, till Cyborg grabbed Naruto and made measurements of his arm so he could build him that armor when Sasuke picked up a clicker for the music player and pressed play then as Naruto left a shadow clone to get the measurements which left the teen titans wondering how as Naruto and Sasuke both watched disc with a green BB written on it get put into the hole on top of it and then begin playing 'who let the dogs out' then when Naruto pressed the next button randomly till he hit the track number 22 which then the player began to play the song 'I touch myself' which brought back bad memories for Sasuke of Kabuto during karaoke night and he just ran away screaming as Naruto hit the next button tacking it to track 14 which was 'its raining men' and Naruto was just reminded of Orochimaru and Sasuke agreed as they shared a laugh the teen titans were all looking at Beastboy wondering why he had them songs on his disc, which he replied 'what? They're classics" not buying it but not caring they showed their guests to their rooms and told them they would explain things to them tomorrow.

-end flashback-

Naruto got up all excited as he put his pants and boxers on his bed from not having his shirt anymore thanks to Sasuke, he walked into the shower and started to wash up from his battle with Sasuke which he was glad to do since he was sweaty and sore and he just wanted to soak a bit in the tub

Sasuke on the other hand decided to sleep in since he always ended up almost awake 24/7 due to training with Orochimaru and didn't feel like getting up while he was comfy

as Naruto soaked and Sasuke slept the teen titans decided not to bother them and went on with their daily plans as Beastboy and Cyborg played game station and Robin began training while Raven meditated and Starfire watched her friends randomly switching between them racing with BB and Cyborg then meditating with Raven for a bit before going to admire her crush while he trained

in the sky above the city, four lights flashed and two headed towards titans tower and one towards the police department and the last towards the hot springs

Jariya woke up poking his head out of hot water expecting to be somewhere he didn't like but when he opened his eyes there were a bunch of beautiful young ladies acting worried about him, and he acted his part

Jariya "hello I am truly sorry for disturbing you lovely ladies please forgive me" he stood up and got out of the springs looking at them as he felt a presence behind him and turned around and said "hello?" before being punched by a muscular woman that he landed on and he knew he wasn't the one the girls were worried about as they went to check on her and glare at him, then he was running like a bat out of hell, which is what it really looked like since he was running from women who were all naked and he ran till he saw Kakashi walking by with a donut

Kakashi "what happened to you?"

Jariya "landed in the women's side of the hot springs and I tell you what, it was good till I noticed a chick who was strong, but not as deadly as Tsunade"

Kakashi "i landed in a place called the police station and alls I did was lower my mask when all the female cops in the locker room told me what I needed to know and the all even went about their business like I wasn't there"

Jariya "you lucky bastard"

Kakashi "they even gave me a donut"

Jariya "now that we know each other is alright, we just gotta hope that the girls are fine"

Kakashi agreed till they heard a loud noise in the distance and headed towards the giant T

Hinata had found Naruto when the alarm went off but neither payed attention to it due to the fact the Hinata was on top of a naked Naruto, Hinata was trying her hardest not to faint and it was working mainly cause she was happy to know he was alive, till she noticed where they were and she slid her hand down to see if her assumption was right and as her hand became wet she felt a rod and gripped it

Naruto "Hinata?" as Hinata turned fully red and was about to faint and doing her best to stay conscious Naruto got caught up in the moment and kissed Hinata full on the lips, which is when Hinata lost it and went to sleep on top of Naruto as Naruto laughed before noticing the sound and got out of the bed and put Hinata on the bed as he got his pants back on.

Sasuke heard the noise as he felt a heavy object on his chest that didn't wanna move so he looked at it and noticed the pink unconscious Sakura and then looked up to find a hole in his wall "so they came here to find us and she flew through the window and right into the wall and lost consciousness on top of me... oh well" Sasuke pulled Sakura under the covers and cuddled with her as he went back to sleep

while the titans were all panicking Naruto walked up to them and asked "what is with the noise?"

Robin "we have intruders"

?????? "Naruto!" out of nowhere a guy in a red suite and long white hair hugged Naruto and was crying "Naruto girls were beating me up!"

Naruto "well pervy sage, maybe you shouldn't peek on them while they are bathing"

Cyborg "so you were the intruders?"

Naruto looked around and saw Kakashi as he poke "actually, me and Jariya-sama both came here after we heard an alarm and decided to check it out"

Robin "so the intruders are still her?"

Naruto "actually the intruder might be Hinata, she fell on me while I was soaking in the tub, hehehe"

Sasuke walked into the room and spoke "Sakura is also in my room asleep from hitting the wall... and now I can't get back to sleep" as Naruto asked why he continued "well I think my head is getting fucked up and I am actually showing emotion towards her"

as Naruto nodded they rest of them were all wondering what the other was up to till Naruto spoke again "hey Cyborg, how long will it take before you actually have that armor done?"

Cyborg "in about a couple days, three at the most, after seeing the damage done to your arm, which our equipment can easily fix, the simple part would be to make you a tanning bed that repaired your arm after you use the technique, which would take about four maybe five hours but since I feel like making it portable like you asked then I am sure it will take two to three days"

Starfire "so you both have girlfriends?" as they both shrugged she talked more "well maybe me and your girlfriends can go shopping together"

Naruto "ask them, Hinata is on my bed and Sakura is on Sasuke's" and with that Starfire was gone "what?"

Robin "she will probably keep your friends busy throughout the whole three days"

Cyborg started to scan Jariya and Kakashi "you guys don't seem to have the same problem like Naruto and Sasuke, it looks like you guys used a perfect method to get here while they did it by accident I assume"

Naruto "wait! You mean they didn't get their DNA swapped?"

Cyborg "nope, they seem normal and their DNA is completely normal, except for the white haired dude's left eye, it seems to be someone else's"

Kakashi "i am Kakashi and this is Jariya, and you are right, my left eye belonged to my friend and he gave it to me before he died"

Kakashi looked disturbed so Robin intervened "it seems like you don't like to talk about it so we'll leave it at that"

Kakashi "thank you, uhh?"

Robin "Robin and this is Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven, and the one that I dragging your other two friends is Starfire"

Kakashi "alright, so why is Sasuke not trying to kill you Naruto?"

everyone of the teen titans present looked at Naruto and Sasuke in shock till Robin spoke "what does he mean by that?"

Naruto "oh, for an Uchiha to obtain the mangekyu sharingan he must kill his best friend" as the four titans listened closer and looked at Sasuke with curious eyes he continued "Sasuke and I have gotten our DNA mixed up and due to that, Sasuke seems less self loathing and he is actually happier, as where I am seeming more intelligent"

Kakashi and Jariya looked at Naruto like he had a second head till Kakashi asked "so when we get back team seven will be back to the way it use to be?"

Sasuke "i guess, if Tsunade wants me back in the village that is."

they all had a conversation about multiple things while Cyborg took Naruto to work on the armor for his arm so he could use the technique without risk to himself, after about an hour of talking the alarm sounded off and Cyborg brought Naruto back so he could check it out as Robin filled them all in

"alright people, it seems that control freak let loose some creature from a horror flick" Naruto cut him off right there

"then allow me and Sasuke to show you guys how we fight" as soon as he said that he and Naruto were out the door and halfway to the source of the problem as the titans and Kakashi and Jariya followed Raven flew as Robin took his bike and Cyborg drove the T-car with Beastboy, Kakashi, and Jariya as passengers.

As Naruto and Sasuke got to the scene they saw a claw rushing directly at Hinata as Naruto with a boost of adrenaline and Kyuubi chakra shot towards and took the hit for her, as hinata looked at the back of her savior she couldn't believe that Naruto risked his life for hers and she panicked when she saw the blood rush out of him and splatter on to her as she fainted.

Naruto turned around as he heard a thud and his eyes widened, red chakra appeared from his body and began forming 5 tails behind him as the titans came up and looked at the scene and they all assumed that Naruto couldn't save Hinata till Srarfire pulled her away from Naruto so Sakura could check her and she pointed out she only fainted but her words weren't heard by Naruto who was now shrieking in pain and agony as everyone looked in horror as Naruto's skin began to peel off his body as he still stood while a cloud of black smoke that smelt of burnt flesh appeared around him blocking him from view as Kakashi and Jariya started to yell for everyone to run away to safety

Robin after hearing this had to ask "what is going on?"

Jariya "he is releasing more of the Kyuubi's chakra than he can control and he will not be able to retrain himself from attacking any and all people, he no longer fights with either his head or his heart, that is pure raw power and its eating him away"

Raven "are you saying that he has a demon sealed in him that is stronger than trigun?"

Kakashi "we don't know about Trigun, but we do know that it is the strongest of the nine demons in our world"

Beastboy "so basically, he's like Raven only deadlier?"

Raven "no, I meditate to keep it under control, he doesn't"

Jariya "he just has to keep his temper under control, cause his anger is what the Kyuubi feeds off of"

Raven "so he just needs someone to keep him happy?"

Sakura "yeah, and alls I ever do is turn him own when he asks for dates, or I hit him when he does something stupid"

Beastboy "sounds to me that you act like his sister"

Raven "opposites tend to attract one another, so when someone is the same as you then its kinda hard to get together with them"

Kakashi "enough small talk, unless you all wanna die then run and take Hinata with you while me and Jariya calm Naruto down, and to think we didn't invite Yamato"

Jariya "it would help"

Naruto while they were talking was screaming till the smoke cleared and there he stood (think of his fight with Orochimaru in shippuuden but with an extra tail) the ground collapsed and several seconds later the giant spider that he believed killed Hinata was surrounded by claws and was then screaming louder than Naruto as the claws ripped and burnt it apart without mercy and seconds later freak show looked at a pile of ash that was once a giant spider then looked at the red demon who was looking at him with giant glowing white eyes and began to freak as a evil grin appeared on the demon's face when he used his remote to summon a samurai only to watch it lunge it's sword in to Naruto then freak more when the sword didn't even go into him as Naruto grabbed the samurai and it screamed as it began to burn away and become no more than what the spider was

freak show used his remote to get away as Kakashi and Jariya stepped up and began slapping chakra sealing tags on him and he began to get woozy as he could barely keep his balance and he fell over as the demon chakra hid behind the seal once again as he fell with his skin all over him healing from having it all burnt off as Sakura ran over to heal him and Hinata looked at Naruto and almost cried in pain seeing what happened to him as Beastboy was afraid to look an Cyborg felt sorry for him and Raven looked at him with sorrow in her heart but still no emotion in her face Robin and starfire were just as worried as Hinata

Jariya "well then, it seems the enemy won't be coming back any time soon"

Robin "please tell me you're not trying to look happy after seeing your friend have every inch of his skin burnt off"

before Jariya could answer they heard Naruto speak as he sat up "how is Hinata?"

Hinata "I'm fine Naruto-kun, please rest up"

Naruto looked at her and was filled with joy as he stood up and his wounds were all gone from the Kyuubi healing them as he hugged her and asked "please, never scare me like that again"

Hinata "i'm really sorry Naruto-kun, I just couldn't stay conscious after watching a claw go through you when it was aimed at me"

Sasuke "either way, we should get you that armor so you can use your technique against mine and we can get home, and by the way, thanks to Kakashi using his mengekyu sharingan they didn't get their DNA messed with so when we go back we don't have to worry about us losing more of our DNA to each other, so as soon as you get that armor from Cyborg we can go back and deal with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki as team Kakashi"

Naruto smiled at the thought before falling asleep in Sasuke's arms as he sighs and drags him back to the t-car so Cyborg can drive him back to the T-tower as the rest went to get something to eat and Robin took some back for Cyborg and Robin Cyborg and Naruto all ate together as Beastboy Starfire and Raven showed the ninja around the city while Cyborg worked on the armor and Naruto slept.

????? "it appears that the power that I sensed before is strong enough to kill me, I must obtain it by all costs

**holy shit! Who is this new guy that saw the power of the Kyuubi and what will his plan be?...**

**alright now to allow you all to get a say, if you want me to keep this up or not, if you think this is good so far then review and tell me if you want the villain at the end there to attack before or after Naruto gets back?**

**Also since it doesn't really matter, I need a villain team, and I am too indecisive about it, so review and tell me who you want to have as the villain's team to fight against the heroes, it can be any of the villains from the teen titans show, but it can't be trigun cause he I too self centered and would never have a team, and during next chapter I will use the top five villains with the most votes, so you get to decide on who the next enemy is and if I continue or not, and if this falls through I will begin a new fanfic**


End file.
